(a) Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of flat panel displays which are currently most widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to change directions of liquid crystal molecules to thereby control transmittance of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
An upper panel and a lower panel among the two sheets of display panels of the LCD are supported by a spacer such that a cell gap is maintained.
The LCD includes an alignment layer for alignment in an initial alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. The alignment layer may be rubbed in a constant direction through a rubbing process. In this case, the spacer may cause an alignment failure. The alignment failure due to the spacer may cause light leakage at the peripheral area of the spacer. In order to prevent light leakage due to the spacer, a light blocking member is expanded so as to be overlapped with the spacer.